


Waiting For the Squeal

by Tish



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Puns, Bad Sex, Deliberate Badfic, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Multi, everything in a range of 5 miles of this fic is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya and Gaby occupy their free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For the Squeal

After a big adventure where the world was saved, Nappoleon loked over at the tol Russain. Ilya was tol, so tol. His head was in the clouds.   
"How's the weather up there?"Nappy laughed.  
Ilya growled. He groaned and then he punched a wall. "Angry Illya! Raeg Illya! LLLYA SMASH!!!" HE ROARED.[oops left the capslock on]

"I like your hat." Napoloen smilled.  
"I will fuck you." Illlya snarled. Tolly.  
"Niiice." Napoleon jumped on the tol Soviet bi-polar bear and then they started to have the sex like a cowboy rides a really hung stallion. 

"Wait! What about me??" Gaby stomped her foot and rushed in.

"ILYA SMASH YOU TWO!" He laughed and picked her up to have the 3 way sexy times.

Napoleon sighed. "Yes, international realtions have never been better."

Gaby growled. "Shut up and eat me, silly Imperialist American."

"THAT'S MY LINE!" ILLYAY HULKSMASHED A VASE OUT OF TH WAY AND kissed Gabby's boobs making her have an organism.

"OOOooOOOOOOOooo! Napoleon you have a great ass!" She was so happy. 

Napoleon and Illya and Gaby all got their rocks off and waited for the sequel.

the end!


End file.
